Duncan
Duncan is a yo-yo company that makes a line of professional grade yo-yos like the Freehand line of yo-yos. They also produce a line of classic yo-yos such as the Duncan Imperial and the Duncan Butterfly. The company was named after the founder Donald F. Duncan, but the company is now owned by Flambeau Inc after a bankruptcy in the 1960's in which the goodwill and products were sold to Flambeau and the equipment to Strombecker Toys. Flambeau is owned by Nordic Industries. For a long time Duncan had the word "yo-yo" as a trademark which led to their slogan "If it's not a Duncan, it's not a yo-yo". In 1962 Duncan sued Royal and Dell over the use of the word yo-yo. The latter company stopped the production of their yo-yos, and a 3 year court battle between Duncan and Royal started regarding the trademarked word. The Supreme Court put the word "yo-yo" in the public domain, stating that the well-known Duncan slogan defined the name of the toy as a "yo-yo". This landmark decision is is still referenced in copyright court cases today. This long, costly court battle led to Duncan filing bankruptcy a led to the buy-out by Flambeau. Duncan Professionals Duncan Professional is the name most often associated with yo-yo demonstrators who are making a living demonstrating for Duncan yo-yos. Duncan Professionals have been at the core of most of the Duncan yo-yo promotions it has done in its over 75-year history. Some of the most well-known yo-yo companies in the industry have been started by previous “Duncan Professional” and now compete directly with Duncan (e.g. Russell, SuperYo, and Spintastics). The Duncan professional is an icon in the yo-yo industry. Notable Onetime Duncan Professionals *Bob Allen *Barney Akers *Steve Brown *Arnie Dixon *Pedro Flores *Dale Oliver *Bob Rule *Jack Russell Steve Brown and Freehand Duncan employed yo-yo pro Steve Brown as a marketing expert and yo-yo designer for a period from late 1999 to early 2006. During this time Steve developed and patented freehand yo-yoing. The patent (patent number 6,371,824), which only covers the USA and Germany, is owned by Duncan and Steve receives a 1.5% royalty for it. Legal Threats In March 2007, Nordic Industries sent letters to a number of prominent yo-yo sites (including the yo-yo wiki) and at least four yo-yo stores objecting to the usage of the terms "Freehand", "Imperial" and "Butterfly". The yo-yo community reaction was overwhelmingly negative, with a number of people parodying the "Duncan = Love" slogan with the alternative "Duncan = Lawsuit". Duncan later sent a letter, which conceded that Freehand is not a trademark in the USA although says little else. As Duncan's letter did not comment on the usage of the other trademarks, Wilfred sent to following email to Duncan and received a response 7 weeks later. The question as to whether the yo-yo community at large actually changes the terminology it uses remains to be seen. Greg Cohen, another recipient of these letters was simply asked to use a © after the words Duncan claims trademarks of. Jaco Greeff also received a letter and responded by taking his store down, although it seems to be back up. As the letters were not true cease and desist letters the chances of any actual legal proceedings seems low. Yo-Yos Produced Vintage and Unpromoted Lines * Cheerio * Flores * Ja-Do Wooden & Vintage * Award Oversize * Big "G" Tournament * Butterfly (Wood) * Chief * Flat Top * Genuine Whistling Yo-Yo * Glitter Tournament * Gold Seal * Hoot Mon * Jeweled Tournament * Litening * Little "G" Tournament * Mardi Gras * O-Boy * O-Boy Jr * Pony Boy * Professional * Rainbo * Rainbow * Satellite * Sonic Satellite * Super Tournament * Tournament 77 * Whistler Fixed Axle * Butterfly * Fire Wheels * Imperial * ProFly * ProYo * Wheel Transaxle * Avenger * Ballistic * Bumblebee * DragonFly * Flying Panda * Flying Squirrel * Freehand 1 (FH1) * Freehand 2 (FH2) * Freehand Zero (FHZ) * Hyper Freehand * Mosquito * Orb * ProFire * Pulse * Reflex * Speed Beetle * Throw Monkey * Trans-AXtion Metal * Cold Fusion * Freehand Mg * Metal Zero * Mondial Screaming Eagle series *Mayhem *Vendetta *Momentum *Diversion External Links *Duncan Home Page *Duncan UK *Museum of Yo-Yo History's Duncan Profile Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in North America